


Arcade Fire

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcade, Confessing Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Jelaousy, M/M, Making Out, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo takes Kenma to an arcade.





	Arcade Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Retro Teen AU. I was invisioning Kenma as 14 and Kuroo 15 in this, my teen babies figuring out their feeling towards one another:))

“Damn Ken, you’re good at this.” Chuckled the raven haired teen as he leaned against the large arcade machine, watching his best friend flawlessly play a fighter game. The pudding head made a small noise and glanced over at his friend before continuing to beat the main villain, his fingers moving swiftly on the controls. Kuroo smiled, watching him play as people walked around the small shop, going from game to game. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and since the boys didn’t have volleyball practice, Kuroo had suggested they go out. He’d known that Kenma wouldn’t want to go anywhere, especially on a Saturday, which is why he’d compromised with the boy and taken him to his favorite arcade. Kuroo wasn’t much of a gamer himself, but the way the blonds eyes lit up as they entered the store made it up for it entirely. 

They’d been in for hours, so long that the sky outside glowed purple and pink from the sun setting. Kuroo didn’t mind though, he loved to watch the smaller teen and was happy to play with him (even though Kenma beat him every time). 

A loud noise and then a soft melody came from the game that the blond was playing, which made Kuroo look over just as a ‘Game Over’ sign flashed across the screen. Kenma scowled and crossed his arms. Kuroo laughed, “I thought you were doing great, what happened?” He joked.

“Shut up.” Kenma said quietly. “Let’s do something else.” He said, turning and going off in search of a better game. Kuroo followed along, smiling to himself as they walked back further into the building. Kenma, who had been looking around, finally spotted a game which seemed to interest him and began to walk to it. Before he could get there, however, a couple of girls came up to it from the opposite direction, not having noticed Kenma until one of them had already started the game. The other turned, seeing the pudding head, “Oh!” She said, looking surprised, “Were you about- I’m sorry, we didn’t see you.” She said with a frown, “We can totally leave, I’m sorry about that-“

“I-it’s fine,” Kenma said, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he glanced nervously away. “I don’t mind, we can find something else.”

“Are you sure?” The girl asked with wide eyes. Kenma nodded. “Oh, thank you!” She said with a smile.

Kenma just nodded again, his lips awkwardly curving upward at her.

Kuroo watched the whole interaction, brows raised and skeptical look on his face as he watched the two. He stayed silent however, until Kenma had found another game and began to play. 

“Was that a blush I saw just a minute ago, Ken?” He said causally, leaning against the game. 

Kenma glanced at him, brow raised in question.

“When you were taking to that girl. She was pretty cute, wasn’t she? ‘S she your type?” He laughed a bit, glancing back at the girl. She was tall and had short, black hair. 

“I don’t know...” Kenma said, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

“I’ve never seen you blush at a girl, do you want to go talk to her?” He said teasingly, but there was a certain uneasy air about him. 

“No...” Kenma said timidly, glancing at his friend again. 

Kenma continued to play the game he had found and the conversation ended. The two were now silent, but Kuroo couldn’t help himself from thinking more on their conversation. His gut felt strange and he was growing irritated by the second. A few minutes later, he sighed, tilting his head back.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before he spoke. “Do you... like girls, Kenma?” 

The others golden eyes widened and he blushed. “W-what.... I-I don’t-“

Kuroo knew he was pushing the boundaries, but he couldn’t seem to stop now. “Or maybe...” he began, “do you like boys.” he said, almost as a statement.

This time, Kenma stopped the game and turned to his friend, not meeting his intense gaze but his cheeks were pink again. 

“If you’re trying to be an jerk, you’re doing a really great job.” He said quietly, hurt in his voice. He then turned and quickly left, clearly upset.

“Fuck...” Kuroo cursed as he began to get up, knowing he had to go after his friend. He shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t even know why he had, but he knew he had to apologize. 

Kenma was outside and behind the arcade when Kuroo found him. “Kenma!” He shouted. The blond had tears in his eyes and was walking towards the sidewalk home, but the raven boy ran up and grabbed his arm, turning him around. 

“Stop- l-let go” Kenma said, a hand going up and covering his face from the raven.

“No- no, Ken, I’m sorry- please, Kenma.” Kuroo began, pleading with the boy. “I don’t know why.. I was just- I shouldn’t have said that.” 

A small sob came from the blond boy as he brought both hand to his face, head lowered. Kuroo’s heart pounded and wrapped his long arms around his friend. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ken, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable...” He said quietly. “I just...” He bang, hesitating, “I was jealous I guess..”

“...jealous?” The boy said, his voice quivering. 

“Yeah... I mean, I don’t know...” The raven said, pulling back a bit and glancing away. Kenma looked up at him, his hands falling away from his fear stricken face. “I was jealous of those girls... when you, you blushed I guess-“ but suddenly he was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. The shorter boy stood on his tiptoes, eyes fluttering closed as Kuroo stood, dumbfounded. His eyes were open and he stared at Kenma as the boy moved his lips against Kuroo’s, persuading them. But the raven was too taken aback and didn’t move a muscle. Soon, Kenma pulled away, opening his eyes again. “I-I though you wanted-“ He began, his voice cracking. But before he could say anything else, Kuroo seized him, pulling him to the side of the arcades brick exterior and pressing him into it before ravishing his mouth. Kenma’s eyes widened but he quickly closed them and moved his mouth against Kuroo’s. Their heads moved together fiercely as their lips clashed.

“Ken- Kenma.” Kuroo said through gasps.

“Ah...” Kenma whined. A few moments later he pulled back, gasping for air as Kuroo pressed their foreheads together. His large hands were on Kenma’s neck, holding it like something precious. 

“I-I’m sorry if- if its bad...” Kenma whispered, “I’ve never.. never-“

“Kissed anyone?” Kuroo finished. Kenma nodded with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Good.” Kuroo said, his voice ragged, “Only with me, then.” He growled, and Kenma nodded vigorously. 

“Only you, Kuro.” He panted, golden eyes turning and staring into the ravens black ones. The raven grinned before leaning down and taking in the blonds lips again, his thumbs brushing along the boy’s jaw. Kenma melted into the kiss, his body arching into the ravens ever so slightly.

They broke apart again, both panting and staring into each other’s eyes. Gold to black. Kenma tilted his head up slightly and Kuroo placed a small kiss on his forehead before whispering into his ear. “I like you, Ken.”

“Kuro.. I like you too.”


End file.
